School II: Supernova Conqueror
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Todo parece regresar a la normalidad en Smash City. Nada parece haber cambiado desde el viaje, excepto por dos viajeros que no pueden regresar a su mundo, una chica sin memoria alguna y una serie de accidentes que al final terminan en más de un enemigo común -Esto es sólo la primera ola -Esbozo una sonrisa burlona mientras se frotaba ambas manos.
1. Prólogo: El final sólo es el comienzo

Buenas, parece que he tardado en escribir de nuevo y bueno, quería pedir disculpas a los que leen " _Los sucesores_ " Mientras recupero lo que tenia de ello escribiré la secuela de School.

(Si desean incluir un nuevo OC los que apenas leen este fic está bien uwu)

Será en colaboración con Hikari no Kokoro c: espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

" **School: Supernova Conqueror"  
-Por: **_Hikari no Kokoro y Yuu-Link_

* * *

 **Prólogo:** El final sólo es el comienzo

-Lunes por la mañana, no podía ser más del asco – Pensó con pesadez. Se puso una bonita bata y caminó hacia la cocina, donde se toparía con su buen amigo, Pit. El vivía con Palutena y con ella, junto al ángel negro, Kuro.

-¡Buenos días, Tayron! – Saludo enérgicamente el ángel blanco junto con Palutena, quien para saludar mostro una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenas – dijo la chica pelinegra de ojos verdes, tomando su desayuno y volviendo a su recamara.

-Vaya, todo le afecto más que a cualquiera – dijo Pit desanimado, puesto que ella antes solía sonreír mucho.

Querido Nuevo Diario:

 _Desde hace unas semanas terminamos, mis amigos y yo, con el mal del universo alterno al nuestro, SMASH GROUND mientras que a la vez salvamos nuestro querido Smash City. No podía estar más orgullosa de haber podido ayudar. Aunque extrañamente un chico llamado Alex RedForest no deja de molestarme con detalles y obsequios, abrazos e insinuaciones. No me disgusta pero… en fin._

 _No sé la razón por la cual cada vez que lo veo mi corazón late tanto, como si lo conociera, es raro… si tan solo tuviera mi viejo diario… aunque no sé donde quedó._

 _Nos vemos por la noche, querido diario-_

Una vez dejo de escribir se ducho y luego cambio a un uniforme, puesto que ahora llevaban uno.

Constaba de una falta en color gris. Un suéter color azul rey, una camisa blanca con un símbolo de Smash City el cual es el circulo cortado en 4 con dos frases, una arriba que dice "Socii sunt mihi qui olim viri fortes rivalesque erant" y abajo "Saeve certando pugnandoque sprendor crescit" que eran parte del himno de Smash City en una lengua antigua, corbata roja, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, en los hombres solo cambiaba el pantalón y que era un saco no un suéter. Se había peinado con el cabello suelto.

-Bien… - se miro al espejo y de pronto una parte de lo que sucedió en Smash Ground regreso a ella – Mis malas experiencias me van a perseguir toda la vida – dijo desanimada – Aun no entiendo cómo es que pude con ello, yo sola. A menos que Ike y los demás me hayan ayudado a superarlo.

Unos minutos después Palutena la llamo a bajar y ambas, junto con los ángeles, se encaminaron hacia la parada del autobús escolar. Una vez que llegaron al mismo se toparon con Alex, Peach y Lucina, quienes platicaban amenamente. Alex ya no llevaba su típico gorro de lobo, si no que lo tenía guardado, ahora se podía ver claramente su descendencia Hyliana. Subieron tranquilamente al autobús y ocuparon lugares. Alex estaba en un lugar de dos, solo, Peach junto a Lucina. Kuro se sentó hasta atrás junto a Roy, un alumno que cursaba por segunda vez en esa escuela, ya que antes se había transferido, Palutena se sentó con Pit y todos los demás tenían asiento.

* * *

Se escucho un suspiro hondo –No queda de otra – Dijo por lo bajo la chica lobo, quien llego y se sentó de golpe junto a Alex.

-Buen día, Tayron – Contento le saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Mmm – Le miro de forma no muy contenta y le saludo a duras penas – Buenos… días, RedForest.

-Pero no es para que te pongas a hablarles así, Tay –dijo Peach de forma semi enojada entristecida.

Tayron la ignoro y se puso audífonos en sus orejas Lobunas. Alex suspiro y sonrió, luego al voltear hacia la ventana la sonrisa desvaneció. Miro hacia la playa que estaba cerca del colegio y luego volvió a sonreír. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

En otros asientos estaban…

-Y entonces hacemos un pequeño movimiento con el libro, también mentalmente pronunciamos palabras… luego hacemos el "Thunder" significado de relámpago en ingles – Explicaba a detalle la chica de cabello plateado al pelinegro Stu.

-Oh, bueno eso si lo sabía, me encanta conversar contigo – Dijo Stu mirando a Daraen mientras explicaba, había cosas que él no sabía y otras si, era bueno y divertido para él.

-Estamos en las misma Stu, por cierto, ahora que recuerdo quería preguntarte una cosa…

-Dime – dijo él acomodándose en su asiento, de forma que la observaba mejor.

-¿De quién hablabas cuando dijiste que lo hacías por su muerte? Me causo curiosidad, ya que tu – Stu hizo parar a Daraen con un dedo.

-Lo siento… yo… no puedo contar eso, me entristece – bajo la mirada, luego Daraen le abrazo repentinamente.

-Sea quien sea esa persona, debió ser sumamente importante… y sabes… entiendo que no lo cuentes, no lo hagas… aunque, el abrazo no lo di para consuelo, lo hice porque así lo quiero – dijo sonrojada cerrando sus ojos. Stu la miro sonrojado, correspondió con el abrazo mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella.

-" _No suelo ser expresivo… pero por alguna razón… siento que contigo puedo ser tan expresivo como yo quiera_ " – piensa para sí mismo al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro.

Por otra parte, dos jóvenes que no pertenecían a ese lugar también iban a asistir a la escuela hasta encontrar una solución a su conflicto con el espacio tiempo y el universo al que pertenecían.

-Oye… ¿Cómo será estudiar en la escuela con muchos plebeyos? – Preguntó Julio, emocionado y posando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-Julio… No lo sé, pero ahora que no sabemos nada de Eniverya – Agacho la cabeza – siento miedo. Aunque Doplio fue vencido y encerrado – Miro hacia la ventana – Pero ¿Qué habrá pasado luego de que nos fugamos de casa?

-No hay de qué preocuparse, al menos estaremos fuera, en un lugar donde el sol siempre da y donde tenemos libertad – Una mueca se dibujo en su principesco rostro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Pero Julio – Light no aceptaba su comportamiento infantil.

-No quiero casarme con esa noble, ¿entiendes? –Molesto abrió los ojos – Yo… únicamente no quiero casarme por ahora y la verdad… no la amo, ni la conocía y el destino me ha puesto a mi protectora a mi lado para velar por mí y yo por ella, te ha puesto a ti. Nuestro único destino es pasarlo juntos toda la eternidad – Su mirada de había vuelto intensa y decida

-Aunque no te cases con ella, nuestros padres… tus padres más bien – Frunció el ceño – ¡Tú gente! Y el destino de los elegidos es salvar la tierra de la que hemos sido pertenecientes.

-Light, prefiero pasar mi vida a tu lado que a la de una extraña… y creo que se la arreglaran solos – Julio miro a Light con decisión y con lo necio que era sabía que no iba a cambiar de ideas. Aunque también sentía pánico de pensar que Julio estaba enamorado de ella como ella de él, después de aquel beso en la ciudad de los dos… y dejando su hogar. Sabiendo que no eran hermanos…

-Egoísta – Dijo por lo bajo y luego la chica no dijo nada más – Solamente te advierto… que cuando menos te lo esperes y haya una oportunidad para regresa… lo hare, aunque sea sola.

Julio le miro de reojo con molestia, no quería separase de ella, pero tampoco regresar. Aquellas palabras le destrozaron un poco.

Alex nuevamente observo con detalle a Tayron, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y al sentir la intensa mirada del joven volteó a verlo y quito sus audífonos.

-¿Podrías dejar de…? –Pero un carro estallo y casi cae sobre el autobús, hecho que no dejo terminar a la de cabello negro. Este dio un derrapó muy fuerte y peligroso.

Alex reacciono y abrazo a la chica lobo, Natalia se arrincono con Laignus, quien iba sentado a un lado de Lucina y Peach. Mario se agacho junto con Mac, con el que iba sentado, Luigi abrazo a Rosalina por si el daño iba para ella lo recibiría él. Link iba sentado junto a Marth, ambos se aferraron a los asiento pero de un impulso el rubio salto hacia la princesa Zelda y con su escudo que había obtenido la protegió Shulk, iba junto a Zelda y este se aferro como gato al asiento. Sheik estaba sentado al lado de Thander y ambos estaban serenos, eso no les había sorprendido.

Tras ellos venia Samus en su deportivo rojo. Mientras Ike iba en su motoneta. Se encontraron y fueron al rescate de sus compañeros.

El autobús se había volteado y algunos estaban heridos. Link rompió una de las ventanas, Marth la puerta trasera. Thander salió con Sheik y desde afuera ayudaban a salir.

Tayron se había golpeado una pierna y esta le sangraba – ¡Tsch! – se quejaba de dolor – No…. Puedo moverme… Odio que mi estúpido factor curativo tarde tanto.

Todos habían salido menos Peach y ella.

-¡A-AYUDA! – Grito la pelinegra, Peach estaba inconsciente y ella lastimada gravemente.

Alex escucho y cuando corrió hacia el autobús este exploto. Todos se quedaron atónitos, Mario buscaba a Peach y al enterarse de que estaba junto con Tayron sin haber salido comenzó a enloquecer. Alex se quedo hecho piedra y Lucina comenzó a llorar.

-EH… -Grande fue su sorpresa, la de todos en realidad, cuando tras de ellos aparecieron los cuerpos de las chicas.

Peach medio tosía y Tayron aun sangraba, habían quedado inconscientes las dos.

-Pensé… que no lo lograría – dijo Julio, pues las había salvado a las dos. Con ayuda de Light quien saco a Tayron y termino manchada de sangre.

-¡Gracias! – Dijo Mario más que agradecido, llorando y agitando las manos de Julio.

Alex se alivio, pero se sintió impotente, el no pudo ver eso antes… no previó y paso esto.

-A-Alex – dijo con algunos gestos dolorosos, la pelinegra – R-Regresare – Alex sorprendido se animó un poco, eso significaba una oportunidad, quizá.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la escuela muchos fueron a la enfermería heridos, por suerte ninguno resulto en la lista de los muertos.

Peach y Tayron se encontraban en las camillas, una al lado de otra, Peach inconsciente y Tayron despertando.

-Tayron – La llamo suavemente la voz de un chico.

-¿Alex…? – Miraba con dificultad al joven.

El chico sonrió ampliamente – Jejeje, no… no sé quien es… pero he venido por decreto de la familia Oihara, tu pueblo y raza lobuna, parte de la familia de tu madre. Soy Jonnhy Reishi, tengo 17 y estoy aquí para proteger tu vida… como futuro esposo.

-¿QUÉ? – la joven se sobre salto – Yo nunca supe de esto… - Levanto su mirada ahora cristalina.

-Pues, en realidad era tu madre quien debía casarse con mi padre, pero al final término con el joven ingles… Acres Speedearles. Con la muerte de tu hermano, Elizter, lo único que podríamos hacer era retrasar hasta ti… y te encontré.

-¡No! –Tayron tomo la mano del joven – Me niego a casarme contigo.

-No es una decisión que debas negar –Decía en tono burlón – Pero recuerda que si esto no se cumple… cosas malas comenzaran a pasar. No por mi… pero.

-No sé de que hablas, aun así no me casare contigo… – Dijo por lo bajo – No creo en las maldiciones con matrimonios.

-Pues es por parte de la diosa luna Tsuki… y por parte tuya el dios Ookami… dos amantes que fueron separados… pero parece que te olvidas de todo, Tayron – Decía molesto – No permitiré la decadencia de mi pueblo por alguien egoísta como tú, no eres la única que estaba enamorada de alguien – se marchaba muy molesto, pero Alex le detuvo.

-Entonces por qué no olvidarlo… siempre hay mas soluciones – Decía sereno.

-Es porque eres tan extraño y no conoces nuestras costumbres – Dijo saliendo de la sala.

-¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? – Volvió a sobresaltarse la joven loba.

-Desde que mencionaste mi nombre – sonrió – descuida, será nuestro pequeño secreto… cada cosa. Y… por mi parte creo que haré una pequeña investigación… con Elizter.

-¡TU NO PUEDES! Aléjate de mi hermano. D-de su tumba, más bien – Nerviosa sudo de la sien.

-Tranquila, se bien que paso durante Smash Ground. Yo… estuve ahí, creo que jamás me notaste – Le sonrió coquetamente – Pero, era difícil no notarte a ti.

-No empieces con tus insinuaciones, Alexander.

-¿Qué? – El joven se sorprendió, pero no con molestia, si no con risa – Mi nombre no es derivado de Alexander, pequeña Tayron Kurumi Speedearles.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – No podía gesticular palabras – ¿¡Co-Co-Co-Co-Co-Cómo sabes mi-mi-mi segundo nombre!? – Pregunto apenada y con gritos.

-Pues tu hermano me lo dijo – Dejo salir una risita y luego salió para saber más sobre lo que dijo el chico.

Gruñó cuando escucho el nombre del culpable y luego –¡ELIZTEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! – Grito con fuerza y molestia, se paro pues su recuperación era muy rápida – ¡ESTAS MUERTO! ¡DOBLEMENTE MUERTO!

* * *

Elizter estornudo de repente – ¡Achu! Ay… alguien debe haberme mencionado – Decía cocinando en un restaurante mientras sonreía.

* * *

-¡AH! ¡No es verdad! – Decía tras de Alex una chica – ¡Eres la reencarnación de Fierce Deity! – Corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza – ¡Diosas de Hyrule! Al fin cumpliré su cometido – Sonrió sin dejar de hacerlo, hasta que Alex le pregunto.

La chica era bajita, de ojos rojos, rubia casi ceniza de cabello corto (Como Mizore de Rosario Vampire), con orejas Hylians. Vestía el uniforme también.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto sorprendido de que supiera quién era.

-Soy una gran admiradora de los misterios Hylians, mi nombre es Ellie Faron y soy de Hyrule, aunque mi padre es de Termina- sonrió – Así que tu eres un tipo de… poseedor del alma de Fiera deidad…

-Así es… espera, no tengo que decirte nada a ti… Ni siquiera te conozco.

-Mmm… sabes, mi familia también sufrió la guerra, te preguntaría si recuerdas pero realmente no por que eras un bebe, tanto como yo.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO TU! – Grito Sheik con desesperación, estaba junto a Shulk, Ike y Link.

-¡AH! ¡SHEIK! – La chica lo abrazo y luego le dio vueltas – estoy realmente feliz de ver… – No termino de decir las cosas por ver a Shulk, casi con un aura en rosa y muchas flores y burbujas flotando – ¿Quién eres? – le dice al joven quien se encontraba desconcertado.

-Mmm… ¿Monado boy?

-Su nombre es Shulk – Dice amigablemente el Hyliano Link.

-Shulk, de todas las estupideces que has dicho, responder con pregunta con un apodo que te puso un tipo de cara de metal en una de tus vidas pasadas es la Decima en la lista de las estupideces más estúpidas, felicidades, ya tienes un top diez de las cosas más estúpidas – comento Ike.

-Gracias, supongo – contesta Shulk medio molesto.

-¿Puedo salir contigo? – Pregunta la chica de forma muy común mientras el chico se estremece por lo que ella dice.

-Aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos… ¡y ni siquiera te conozco! – el chico se va corriendo mientras esta se queda riendo ante su acción.

-Sólo… le dije que ¡saliéramos! Sheik, tus amigos son muy extraños, pero lindos – comento al ver como se iba – y tiernos.

-¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí!? Tía Impa no te pidió que vinieras ¿¡o si!? – Pregunta el Sheikah muy molesto – Lo único que causas son problemas, primita.

-¿PRIMA? – Pregunta Ike – No sabía que era tu prima, pensé que solamente Zelda lo era.

-Tenemos una extensa rama de familia en el reino… ya sabes – Sheik le miro algo molesto.

-Al menos no uso un traje ridículo ni cubro mis pechos con una venda para simular que soy hombre – contesto Ellie molesta.

-PARA SIMULAR… CUBRIR PECHOS – Se pregunto Ike desmayándose – Vaya, enfermería de nueva cuenta – dijo posteriormente Link mirando el ridículo que había hecho Ike.

-Y así es como mi vida como un Sheikah desaparece entre las cenizas – Dice Sheik volviendo a transformarse en mujer – Bueno, a acostumbrarse se ha dicho – dijo molesta mientras caminaba hacia su mejor amigo Shulk, suponiendo donde se encontraría.

Link le miro, ahora era una chica de una trenza, rubia y de ojos rojos, tenía el uniforme de chicas puesto, pechos promedio, una figura muy atractiva.

-¿Esto lo sabe Zelda? – Pregunto Link mirando a la Sheikah.

-En realidad sólo ella y mi familia sabía…

-Tienes un gran parecido con Zelda, ¿sabías? – Comento Link a la rubia.

-Es la razón por la que prefería lucir como hombre… pero creo que es tiempo de revelarlo.

Bueno, está bien – dijo Link llevándose a Ike – Un segundo… siempre fuiste al baño de hombres…

A los dos segundos Sheik había desaparecido, dejando a Link con un aura de preocupación por lo que haya visto.

* * *

Pasando drásticamente de una escena a otra se puede ver claramente a cierta chica albina haciendo un dibujo en el suelo con gises.

-Bien… quizá si yo – Comienza a respirar, había dibujado un tipo de pentagrama de reloj – Esto… lo aprendí en mi pueblo, si Julio no quiere regresar conmigo… lo hare sola.

Pero antes de abrir un portal del tiempo cierta mujer sensual de cabellera negra le detiene.

-Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí…? – Se pregunto borrando el gis – Una alumna con cualidades únicas… y lastimosamente peligrosas – siguió con un paso sensual – ¿No te han dicho que esto puede abrir paso a males de otras dimensiones? No juegues con fuego o te quemaras – dijo con una voz muy relajada y burlona, Light se enfado y con una mirada desafiante saco su espada, sin embargo la otra se le adelanto y paró el tiempo sin que la otra lo supiese.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mano era sujetada por la sensual mujer y Light estaba ofuscada con tal don.

-Muy lenta – dice divertidamente mientras le mira – Esto es muy divertido – sonrió y luego la dejo libre de su agarre – vuelve a hacer esto en mi guardia e iras a parar a la dirección –sonrió descaradamente mientras chupaba una paleta y volvió a adentrarse en el edificio de la escuela.

La mujer tenía cabello corto y negro, ojos negros, una muy sensual figura y un sensual atuendo de profesora, tenía anteojos.

El día era ajetreado, había un accidente de la nada, esto era normal, pero por que precisamente en ese autobús, si nunca había habido un accidente en ese puente y mucho menos amenazando a un grupo de jóvenes con poderes increíbles… tal vez algo amenazaba la integridad de algunas personas…

Quizá… lo que sucedió en aquel lugar y quienes eran viajeros no fueron los únicos en resultar en esa dimensión.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

HOLA :( disculpen por qué no escribí esto rápido, pero bueno, espero que lo lean v': o kokoro brokoro para Yuu-chan u. U

Los quiero uwu nos vemos en otro episodio.

Por cierto, si no has leído este fic y quieres hacer un OC te dejare los puntos de apoyo para enviarlo.

1- **Nombre** /Con o sin apellido/ **Edad** /Esta vez es libre :)/ **Sexo**  
2- **Bando** /Bueno o malo/ (Al menos pongan uno malo x'v)  
3- **Físico** /Estatura, color de piel, color y estilo del cabello, color de ojos, raza (Hyliana, Humano, extraterrestre (?)Homúnculo xD ok eso no)  
4- **Personalidad, gustos y disgustos** /Como es su forma de ser, que le agrada que no le gusta u odia/  
5 – **Historia** / Pasado o presente o si quieren un futuro, así como Lucinita n.n/  
6- **Habilidades** / Como que sabe hacer, hobbies, talentos etc. /  
7- **Poderes** /Es obvio uwu invéntense poderes o copien xD Que de preferencia sea descriptivo, si tendrá una frase de ataque dependiendo del poder/  
8 **-Lugar de Origen** (De que universo dentro de Nintendo o cualquier otro pertenece)  
9 – **Personaje con el que mejor se llevaran** /Ya sea OC que vean o personaje/  
10 – **Si tiene pareja o no** /personajes del juego uwu (Link, Zero suit, Peach, Zelda, Ike y Mario ya no se pueden uwu sorry)/


	2. Capítulo I

¡CHICOS! La otra vez olvide decirles que si desean que un personaje aparezca de alguna de las sagas de nintendo o spin-off pueden pedirlo (Así como la vez pasada, al principio no pensaba en poner a Robín chica/A la cual llamo Daraen/) Pero cuando Leoxz95 me dijo que se la pusiera de pareja y si no estaba pues bien, pensé un poco las cosas y pues ponerla no estaba mal c: Así que si quiere una pareja que no sea personaje de smash me lo pueden pedir c: mientras sea de sagas de los personajes que están en smash. No sé cómo poner a Aeris o a tifa de Final Fantasy, si estará la nube uwu, Chrom de FE Awakening, o a Zero de Megaman X v: ustedes deciden c:

* * *

 **\- School II: Supernova Conqueror -  
** **Capítulo I:** La rutina comienza

* * *

 **Una semana antes de entrar al colegio.**

 _-¡NO, Link! ¡Usar la master Sword así, provocara que no lo resistas! - Grito a todo pulmón Thander._

 _-Lo siento, pero es la única forma de terminar con todo esto… además… si combinamos los poderes…_

 _Cierta chica pelinegra y Ike dijeron al unisonó– Tengo un plan – reunieron a algunos – Chicos, suena a una locura… pero necesitamos a alguien que los distraiga para dar dos ataques…_

 _-¿Dos ataques? –Pregunto Mario – ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¡Sólo hay una oportunidad!_

 _-Simple, mi querido amigo Italiano… ¡Magia pokemon! –Todos le miraron confundidos, a Tayron – Literalmente. En realidad la que hará la distracción seré yo, con ayuda de Pikachu llegare a la otra parte mientras simulo que obtendré algo de la bola smash, entonces es cuando grite no sé… ¡Ya! Poder supremo Gatuno… entonces ustedes atacan._

 _-Mario pídele ayuda a los otros, aun pueden ayudar con los poderes – Dijo Ike._

 _En el plan de Ike y la chica iba en marcha, Tayron puso ahora su parte Gatuna y empezó a ir más rápido, gracias a un gran empujoncito que le dio Pikachu… con una tacleada._

 _-¡Esta vez seré yo quien les dé el golpe definitivo! – Decía la pelinegra – ¡Ellos se irán y ustedes morirán aquí! ¡PODER SUPREMO GATUNO!–, Tayron había sido lanzada ahora por Auvarus y un encantamiento la hizo casi agonizar._

 _-Y ahora… despídete de lo más importante… -Decía Auvarus, apuntando a Ike, quien se encontraba dándole poder a Mario._

 _-¿¡Qué!? – Confundido casi deja de darle poder al Italiano._

 _-¡NO! – Pero el salto de cierta chica provoco que el golpe termino a parar a la misma…_

 _-Tayron! –Grito Ike, enfurecido soltó más poder que tenia. Un estruendo se hizo presente, Link por una parte lanzo triforce slash, y Mario su fuego. Pero ambos ataques mostraban poder de cada uno La explosión definitiva estaba en proceso, todo terminaba…_

 _Los jóvenes habían sido lanzados hacia el portal y la fuerza de la explosión también llego al otro lado del portal._

-¡CARAJO! –Dijo sobre su cama, Link, quien había tenido tal pesadilla – De nuevo soñando con eso. – Habían salido de vacaciones, un tiempo alejados de la escuela les haría bien a los héroes, después de todo lo ocurrido. Link se sentó en su cama y miro por la ventana – Al menos… mañana saldré en una pequeña cita con Samus…

Al día siguiente.

Samus había llegado, acompañada de Mac, Tayron, Alex, Peach, Ike y Zelda.

- _Ok, ideología sobre cita para Samus igual a una reunión de amigos_ – Pensaba Link – Hola Sam, Tay, Mac, Alex, P, Ike… princesa.

-¿P…? – Pregunto Samus algo confundida.

-Sí, yo le digo Linky, el me dice P – Sonríe Peach – Como amigos cercanos nos hemos apodado.

-Entiendo – Dice por lo bajo – Puedo ver que son buenos amigos. En fin, a Mac, Tay y Peach las he invitado, Peach invito a Zelda y Zelda a Ike.

-Bueno, no he tenido inconveniente en venir, pero ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TIENE QUE VENIR ÉL? – Dice Tayron señalando de forma acusadora a Alex, mientras el sonreía de oreja a oreja – Digo… no me agrada el hecho de que me siga a todas partes como si me cuidara de algo.

-Bueno, en realidad le pedí a Alex que viniera ya que Lucina no estaba disponible – Dijo Peach.

-No me haces ningún favor… - Tayron se cruza de brazos – Aun sigue insistente en molestarme con a-abrazos y sonrisas descaradas y… -dos instantes sobraron para que la chica agachara la cabeza con tremendo sonrojo – NO ME IMPORTA, ¡NO ME IMPORTA! - Decía dando vueltas – ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, abrázame, acaricia mi cabeza y si quieres bésame, me da lo mismo.

-Bueno, con gusto haré las tres cosas – Decía sonriente, feliz. Su plan había funcionado.

-¡NO! Bromeaba, ERA UNA BROMA – Aun apenada lo aleja – Seremos conocidos… ¿ok? Dejémoslo en esos términos.

-No me agradan – Frunció el ceño – Pero está bien, por ahora…. Sólo eso, pero después…

Luego de un rato de risas y discusiones se dispusieron a ir al parque, comer algo que Peach amablemente se ofreció a traer, se sentarse bajo un gran árbol y conversar.

Peach estaba a un lado de Samus, Samus al de Zelda, Ike a lado de Zelda tomando su mano mientras que Mac yacía a un lado de este mismo. Mac estaba triste y confundido, mirando el cielo, sintiendo el viento y recordando ese guijarro en su zapato del cual se había encariñado. Link estaba al lado de Mac y al de Tayron y Tayron al lado de Alex quien estaba al lado de Peach. Formando un círculo entre todos.

Peach conversaba amenamente con Samus, mientras que Zelda recostaba su cabeza con la de Ike, Mac y Link perdidos en su pensamiento, Alex dormido y recargando su cabeza con Tay, quien también estaba dormida.

Por ese mismo parque pasaron Stu, Daraen, Laignus, Natalia y Robín, viendo la escena, Natalia tomándole atención a esa parejita que eran Ike y Zelda, mostrándose feliz. Stu burlándose de que Tayron tenía ciertos movimientos y pegaba a la cabeza de Alex de forma que no lo lastimaba pero lo maneaba. Daraen saludándoles y Robín gritando, "¡Buenos días!"

Tayron y Alex se abrazaron del susto, luego Tayron de un golpe medio fuerte lo que lo separo de ella sonriendo y sobándose, Link estaba sereno, Mac inexpresivo, Zelda quería matarlo, Ike sonreía de forma idiota y las otras sólo callaban al albino.

-Eso estuvo en otro nivel – Dijo Laignus riendo un poco.

-Me sorprende verte tan tranquilo, Link – Dijo Stu, para el todavía no estaba tan claro porque algunas cosas estaban como estaban.

-La vida es así, Evans. No resuelvas el pasado, ni mires siempre al futuro… sólo piensa en el hoy…

-Bravo, me sorprende que el "Héroe" de mi tierra sea tan filosófico, cuando hace unas semanas sólo pensaba en venir por cierta chica, sucesora de la guerrera caza recompensas, ¿no?

El rubio sonrojado por lo dicho comenzó a decir – Oh, mira, discúlpeme su majestad, que esta celosa en ocasiones por Tayron, que atrae la mirada de su novio, el señor Ike… y pues casi se besan, ¿recuerda? –una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras que Zelda se molestaba – ¿RECUERDAS LO PARANOICA QUE ESTABAS? – Termino por decir – Pensé que la princesa del DESTINO no hacia tales dramas, menos por un joven que no fuese yo… al menos eso recuerdo de las leyendas… pero ahora hace drama por todo y por cualquiera, que pena, mi lady.

-¡Ya! Estamos aquí para divertirnos, no discutir – Dijo Peach – Aprendan de Stu y de Samus, platican muy felices… y Daraen también…

Ciertamente, los jóvenes apostaban para ver si Ike se paraba y enfrentaba a Link, pensaba Daraen, Samus que Link dejaría el asunto callándole la boca con palabras y Stu que Zelda sería la que se parara a golpear al rubio.

-Bien, gane, que fluyan esos smashdolares – Dijo Samus con pinta de Like a Boss. Cada uno le pagó 20 smashdolares y samus estaba feliz.

-Mac… entonces piensas que jamás volverá… entiendo, es triste cuando pierdes a un ser querido – Decía Natalia mientras tomaba el hombro de Mac.

-No te preocupes… cuando alguien fallece veo poco probable su regreso, pero aun así, me dijo que confiara.

Ike seguía mirando hacia el cielo, sintiéndose culpable por la pérdida de los recueros sobre Alex, de Tayron. En ese momento comenzó a sentirse mal, y tuvo el valor de decirlo.

-Chicos –Todos le prestaron atención – Yo…. Cuando estábamos en batalla Auvarus dijo que perdería los recuerdos de los mas importante… en ese momento pensé que olvidaría a Zelda y a mi familia… a mis amigos y todo… hasta mi espíritu de lucha… pero en realidad… Tayron fue a quien afecto… salto antes de que ese hechizo me diera y olvidara todo…

Todos callaron ante lo dicho, y Tayron estaba con música a todo volumen por lo cual no había escuchado absolutamente nada.

Alex estaba atónito, Ike pensó que se le lanzaría encima, pero al contrario, tomo a Tayron de un brazo y acaricio su cabeza – Fuiste muy valiente y entiendo porque lo hiciste, es tu amigo… Pero es tan triste y duele que no recuerdes nada – Tayron se alejo de Alex por qué no sabía la razón de su atrevimiento al acercársele y hacer aquello.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre Alex, otras en los demás, y una lagrima en la mejilla de la chica, pero no de ella, si no de Alex.

Refugiados bajo un techo, mientras que ambos se habían quedado bajo la lluvia, aunque él le había tapado con su chamarra, además de que el árbol era grande para impedir un poco que se mojaran.

-Sólo somos conocidos, y esto no luce como tal… Alex – Dijo la chica sintiendo el dolor del joven.

-Un momento… por favor… sólo eso te pido… que nos veamos como lo que fuimos y no sólo como un par de extraños.

Tayron se pudo nerviosa.

Los demás estaban observando la escena y poniéndose en lugar de ellos – Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si me hubiera dado el hechizo a mi – se pregunto Link – ¿Olvidaría a mi Madre?... a mi padre… a ti – señala a Samus – Perderte a ti en mis recuerdos es como perder a toda mi familia.

-O a mi – decía Ike – Definitivamente lo que ya dije…

-O a mi – decía Stu – No sé qué olvidaría… pero seguro que olvidaría a…

-Esperen… ahora que estamos aquí, como saldremos – dijo Natalia – El tiempo está mal y si corremos nos mojaremos.

Peach saca una sombrilla – Por mi está bien, este material es de alta calidad y es para lluvia y sol

Y luego Zelda comienza a hablar – Podría cubrirnos con magia… no es complicado.

Mientras tanto los otros dos eran observados tiernamente por Natalia y Laignus – Laignus, ahora que te conozco mas puedo confiar en ti… -dice la chica- Me refiero a que debo decir que esta escena es complicada para mí y desearía que me explicaras tal dolor…

Laignus dice ante Natalia – debo confesar y pedir perdón, pues no se que decir sobre esta escena, soy un estratega militar y los sentimientos como estos sinceramente no se me dan.

-Traía sombrilla – dijo Tayron poniéndola y compartiéndola con Alex – Supe que el tiempo daría a esto… percepción lobuna.

Los jóvenes se iban a sus hogares, Robín y Daraen a su casa, Natalia fue acompañada por Mac y Laignus, Link y Samus sabían sus rumbos y Link sabiendo que quedaba cerca también la acompaño, Zelda y Ike se dirigirían a la casa de Ike a pasar un rato con Marth, Palutena y Lucina quienes estaban viendo películas, Stu y Peach también vivían cerca uno del otro, por ultimo Tayron quien vivía con Palutena iba a irse sola, pero Alex llamo a Yuki y ambos fueron así a sus rumbos. Aunque más que decir que sí Alex la tomo de un brazo y su lobo corrió con prisa.

Link se mostraba serio, mirando a Samus – Sabes que no te veo como familia… ¿no? – Samus paro y le miro confundido, este seguía el paso, hasta ver que ella se detenía, Link tomo su mano y la encamino.

-¿Entonces? Amigos… - Decía confundida, preguntando.

-Ciertamente… pero – Su corazón latió a cien por hora, Link se armo de valor y tomo delicadamente a la rubia para darle un beso mientras esta no paraba de parpadear, hasta que cerró sus ojos – Han sido más razones por las cuales quiera estar en esta ciudad, no sólo por que el destino me obliga a proteger a Zelda, ni por la muerte de mi madre y tener que vivir con mi padre… si no tu, Samus…

La rubia se sintió nerviosa y Link continuo hablando – Con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mi… no solo como mi amiga, si no como la chica que me dio sonrisas cuando niño, la chica que se fue… la chica que dejo un vacio en mi y ahora quiero saber si correspondes a lo que yo siento… - Termino, mirando a Samus con sinceridad y algo de nervios.

-Yo… también extrañe tus abrazos… tu voz, tu amistad, pero también te quería más que como amigo, Link – La rubia lo abraza con fuerza y Link sonríe feliz, por primera vez en años el joven sonríe como un niño.

-Sam… serias mí – Antes de preguntar la voz del tutor de samus la llama y esta solamente se va rápido, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla del joven – ¿El destino no me quiere como su novio? Me niego a creer que la profecía diga que la princesa y yo debamos ser el uno para el otro – Saca de su bolsillo un papel que decretaba esa orden desde Hyrule – He tenido esto desde que llegue, pero sinceramente no deseo esta orden aunque sea del rey.

* * *

 **El día de la explosión, hora de clases.**

-¿Oye Link, te das cuenta de que ahora son más extensos los salones? Ya ha pasado una semana y en el fin de semana los cambiaron…

-Lo veo – dice el joven – tal vez…

Pero antes de decir algo llega Crazy Hand –Bueno, les presento a su nueva tutora de artes mágicas, para los que usan magia y también para los que no – Dice la mano flotante que no estaba muy cuerda – ¡Ella es Cereza! (Para los que no lo saben, ese es su nombre real)

La mujer de cabello corto y negro le suelta un golpe que deja inconsciente a la mano – mi nombre es Bayonetta – dice campante.

-P-Pero no sólo eso… también hay alumnos nuevos, aunque algunos aun no han asistido… – La mano alza un dedo con sorpresa y prácticamente termina desmayándose.

-¡Sheik! ¡Sheik! – Todos miran a todas partes por qué no encuentran a Sheik, excepto Zelda, Ike, Link y Shulk, quienes ya saben la verdad – Ellie corre y abraza a la chica de trenza.

-Hey, ¿me das permiso por favor? – pregunta cortésmente un rubio en la entrada.

Esta vez entra un joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros algo puntiagudo, piel pálida, ojos lilas. De unos 1.77 metros. A diferencia de los demás su uniforme esta desarreglado.

-Master Hand… hay problemas en el aula de química de la clase SSB-4 del área de genios– dice algo simple sin preocuparse – espera… donde esta master – pregunta sin embargo Crazy esta inconsciente y Bayonetta le responde – Azrael ¿no? – El rubio asiente – Él se encuentra en su oficina.

-Muchas gracias –sale despavorido, pero atrajo antes las miradas de las chicas incluso la de Natalia.

-¿VISTE ZELDA? Eso es material valioso – Comento Peach mirando a la princesa Hyliana – ese chico es oro puro para ser…

-¡No me digas más Peach! Ike es mi único amor – dijo ella algo divertida.

-Jaja, si claro – dice una chica muy atrás, no era más que Midna, una twili que era muy amiga de Link, ella se había transferido desde el primer día de clases, sin embargo no había entrado por inconvenientes– de no ser porque Link tiene una relación más afectuosa con su "amiga" Aran tu estarías de tras de él.

Link quien estaba al lado de Midna le dice – me fastidias cuando dices eso Midna, ¿acaso merezco tanta tortura?

Y samus sólo se sonroja porqué al decir eso esta Midna, Mac le mira y Marth también.

-Jaja, graciosos – se ríe Zelda, sabiendo que su tono es de burla, Ike también se reía por lo cual ella no había explotado, aunque se llevaran bien ambos Hylians aun habían roces.

Tayron miraba hacia la ventana, el cielo, estaba fuera de sí misma, pensando en lo que había pasado con anterioridad. Alex le miro pero esta no correspondió la mirada.

Más personas misteriosas llegaron fuera del salón.

Una es una chica bajita, de complexión delgada, se ve en desarrollo, de posiblemente 15 años. Sus ojos son entre azul cielo y azul zafiro, su cabello es largo hasta la cintura y de color rubio pero tan claro que parece blanco. Su piel es muy pálida pero tiene mejillas chapeadas.

Bayonetta le mira con brillos, la cree tan indefensa y pequeña que le pregunta su nombre y esta responde.

-Mi nombre es Kai – dice seria, hace una reverencia y dice – Gusto en conocerles.

-No tienes que ser formal, yo soy Cloud – Dice sin más, Zelda le miro y comenzó a decir –No… No… ¡NO! ESTO E SUNA PESADILLA, ¡AHORA SON DOS!

-¿Dos qué? – pregunta Ike.

-¡DOS LINKS! – la princesa cae desmayada en la banca chocando su rostro contra el escritorio y todos le ignoran menos Ike, Peach, Samus y Lucina quienes se preocupan y Link y Midna quienes chocan sus manos riendo.

-¡Vamos, entremos! –Dice una chica pelinegra azulada, esta chica era literalmente una zorra, tenía nueve colas y orejas de zorra, atrás de ella estaba un chico de pelo negro largo pero no muy rebelde y enfrente de la chica zorro estaba una chica Hyliana de cabello azul, ojos lilas y muy optimista – Bien, ¡soy Lana! Yo vengo de Hyrule, ella es Arhi y el Fenrir… y… ¡AH! ¡No es cierto, Link, Zelda, Midna!

Los aludidos responden al llamado y sueltan una sonrisa, Zelda y ella eran como mejores amigas, ella en un tiempo fue consejera de la princesa, cuando eran pequeñas. Luego se fue al reino Twili, donde conoció a Midna pues ahí se encontraba su hermana. Cia, su hermana, se había quedado para atender asuntos de mucha importancia. Ella había conocido a Link en Hyrule y se llevo muy bien con él desde entonces.

Además de ella entra otro chico, su tez es un poco pálida, su cabello es corto en los costados y de color negro, la parte superior esta peinada hacia a un lado y elevado hacia arriba esa parte es color azul, sus ojos son rojos. Al parecer es un simple humano o tal vez no tan simple.

-Soy Rex Benkward – Les mira a todos – Mmm… tengo 19… - Lana se queda mirando al joven con algo de interés y este al no pasarla por desapercibida le mira. Ella se voltea algo sonrosada.

-Ah, es verdad, que eras de un grado menor debido a que viajabas mucho, ¿no? – Dice Bayonetta. Rex vuelve a tomar la mirada hacia la profesora.

-Así es, y como no estoy totalmente justificado tuve que entrar a un grado menos – Dijo Rex serenamente pero con algo de pena rascando su nuca.

-Muy bien… entiendo. –Dice calmada y luego los mira a todos.

Era hora de poner a todos en su lugar, la profesora miro a las personas y dijo – Bien…

Los asientos eran así.

En la primera fila del frente que era la fila uno horizontal, estaban sentados Mario, Rosalina, Luigi, Laignus y Natalia. En la siguiente fila estaban Daraen, Stu, Robín, Julio y Light. En la siguiente fila era conformada por Marth, Lucina, Ike, Zelda y Peach. En la siguiente estaban Midna, Link, Samus, Palutena, Shulk y Sheik Por ultimo estaba Thander, Pit, Mac, Tayron y Alex.

Se escucha que alguien corre cerca del pasillo y luego termina en la puerta – L-Lo siento – dice algo cansada – llegue tarde…

Se veía parada a una chica con cabello blanco, ojos rojizos. Su tez era pálida, de aproximadamente 1.64, bastante pequeña.

-Taiyo – Dice Bayonetta – Esta es la primera vez que llegas tarde – Dijo algo molesta.

-Pero a ella no la conocemos – dijo Peach.

-Mi nombre es Ohiru Taiyo, tengo… 17 años – Dice cansada – Bayonetta antes era mi tutora en otro grado, pero jamás llegue tarde a su clase, esta es la primera desastrosa vez que pasa – dice algo avergonzada.

La joven pego la mirada a Alex y a Palutena – Vaya… -Pensaba la joven– Así que… hay dos dioses más en esta clase, uno de Luz y otro de destrucción –enfoca la mirada en Alex – tres ángeles en la escuela – Mira a Pit, Kuro y voltea los ojos hacia la puerta, al sentir que el otro se había ido a otra parte – y dos espíritus demonio – Mira a Arhi el cual no representaba ninguna molestia pero luego enfoco su mirada a otra parte –… este… no me agrada en absoluto… es parecido a la fuerza espiritual de un dios, pero malvado – dice mirando a Tayron.

Tayron al sentir la mirada se la dirige a ella – ¿Qué estas mirándome? – Pregunto mentalmente mientras Taiyo sólo se le queda mirando.

-UN SEGUNDO – Sigue pensando – ¡SON TRES!

De lado de la puerta pasa Jonnhy y solo esboza una sonrisa burlo, el sabia quien era Taiyo, que era lo que hacía en la escuela y que era lo que quería.

-Taiyo… ¡Taiyo! – Le grita Bayonetta – Vas detrás de Tayron.

Era un desorden total, Estaban filas de seis y cinco, asi que volvió a acomodarlos a todos.

-¡No, esto no funciona! – Dice molesta Bayonetta – Muy bien, hagan una fila en los laterales.

Todos lo hacen lo que dice, las bancas también son puestas de forma que no estorbasen.

-De acuerdo, harán una fila de cinco por siete, pero los acomodare por azar – Todos comenzaron a quejarse pero ella los acallo sin problemas- ¡Basta! Bien, la primera fila de forma vertical será conformada por… Thander, Zelda Tayron… Laignus, Light Shulk y… Midna ¿Y bien? ¿¡Qué esperan!?

Los aludidos forman las bancas de acuerdo a como van asignadas.

-Los siguientes son; Mac, Mario, Alex, Robín, Lucina, Rex y Lana – Lo mismo hacen, recogen su banca y la acomodan.

-Así me gusta, ahora toca turno a; Mac, Ike, Rosalina, Stu, Link, Kai y Arhi – Estos fueron más rápidos, no querían gritonearías de la profesora – Los siguientes… Sheik, Peach, Luigi, Natalia, Pit Taiyo y Fenrir… por ultimo - Revisa de nuevo su hoja de lista – Samus, Palutena, Daraen, Julio, Kuro y Cloud.

Ya todos tenían asiento, las cosas se sentían mas organizadas y la profesora comenzó su clase.

* * *

Ya más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo Tayron se dirigió hacia uno de los grados menores, para encontrarse con una chica.

El patio de la escuela preparatoria era realmente extenso. Había bancas afuera, la biblioteca prohibida ahora había sido abierta, la gente podía entrar a leer libros y disfrutar del pequeño bosque que la rodeaba.

-¿Realmente estas cómoda aquí? – Pregunto Tayron a una chica pelinegra y de ojos rojos.

-Lo estoy – dijo ella – aunque extraño vivir en el bosque – comenta con una sonrisa.

-Al menos encontraste a Elizter – Dice sonriendo – No puedo creer que haya tenido una hija.

-¿Es increíble saber que soy tu sobrina cuando tengo un dos años menos que tú? – Sonríe y Tayron hace una mueca divertida – es verdad, suena extraño.

-De todas formas, debes mezclarte bien entre todos y no olvides, controlar tu ser – dice Tayron – por cierto, ¿qué tal si conoces a mis amigos?- la chica sonríe y Annie asiente. Ambas deciden ir hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Ike, Marth, Peach Zelda, Midna, Link, Samus, Lana y Rex.

-HEY ¿Tayron, no vienes? Juntamos dos mesas para sentarnos nosotros y sobran cuatro lugares - le dice Ike, ella asiente.

-Hola, chicos ella es Annie – Annie se pone nerviosa pero saluda de forma cortes y linda.

Las chicas se ponen melosas con la pequeña joven y la abrazan, luego se sientan.

Los chicos comienzan a comer, hay un ambiente muy divertido y amable, luego llegan Alex y Arhi, Alex se sienta junto a Tayron.

-Alex, mejor siéntate conmigo – dijo Arhi, sentada frente a Tayron – La chica pequeña puede sentarse junto a ella.

Alex no reniega, apenas había conocido a Arhi y ya se llevaban bien. Annie sintió como Tayron había quedado algo molesta, pero no dijo nada.

La chica nueva termina por tomar de forma muy coqueta el brazo de Alex, este no tiene ninguna queja pues no le parece ni desagradable o incorrecto.

-Yo que tu, no hacia eso – dijo Marth riendo, el mensaje se dirigió a Arhi.

-¿Por qué no? – Dice la chica inocente –Mira lo fuerte que están sus brazos, son como una combinación entre los de Ike y los flacuchos brazos de Luigi –se ríe – ósea el tamaño ideal.

-Lo decía porque tal vez... – pero antes de terminar cierta chica termina yéndose.

-Provecho a todos. Saben, tengo que investigar algo, Annie, si quieres quédate a comer, yo… no tengo hambre.

-Tayron, espera – el chico se suelta del agarre de Arhi y esta queda confundida. Tayron ni siquiera mira a tras o se espera por Alex.

-¡Aguarda! – dice alcanzándola ya lejos de la mira de los otros, cerca de la biblioteca. La toma por un brazo y le mira.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – pregunta algo fastidiada sin mirarle.

-Tayron… ¿por qué te vas simplemente así? – dice el joven algo preocupado.

-De verdad olvide que tengo que investigar una cosa – dijo ella – no sé por qué tengo que explicarte.

-Tal vez si me miras entienda algo…

-No voy a – pero sin más Alex le da la vuelta y le permite ver como esta tiene un par de lagrimas para salir. Tayron agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

-No llores… - limpia sus lágrimas - ¿Por qué lloras? – dice el mirándole y acercándose un poco a ella.

-No lo sé – dice – a veces… hay cosas que no comprendo… hay veces en que tengo recuerdos que nunca viví… recuerdos de una persona que era importante pero yo… no sé quién es, me frustra y…

-Esa persona está confundida también… y quiere que esa chica que recuerda en una fantasía regrese.

Tayron mira al suelo y Alex termina dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Espectáculo – dice Jonnhy arruinando el momento – ¿Así que este es Alex?

La chica se separa realmente sonrojada (en modo chibi se ve como se separa de él, Alex sonríe y Jonnhy tiene una gota de sudor en la nuca.)

-Sí, soy Alex –sonríe – ¿Algún problema? –Dice con algo de molestia sin demostrarla por su amplia sonrisa.

-Ninguna, sólo que… deberías de apartarte de ella…

-Tú no eres quien para decidir por ella – dice Alex algo molesto – Además ¿Realmente te gusta? – La pone contra su pecho – Porqué yo… Yo realmente amo a Tayron – dice enfadado sonriendo – Así que si la quieres tendrás que luchar a muerte conmigo –se señala con el pulgar de forma presuntuosa – Y realmente no me quieres ver enojado – dice confiadamente.

-Ni tú a mi – contesta el otro – Así que…

-¡Basta! – Llega Taiyo y los detiene – en verdad déjense de ridiculeces… y tu… deberías respetar una tradición, RedForest. – Alex le mira molesto aun abrazando a Tayron – Y tú… contrólate Tsukino. No sé porque te postras ante Tayron con un apellido falso.

-Tsukino… espera... Entonces… - La chica le mira – Tú no te llamas Jonnhy, tu nombre es Rin Tsukino, cuando era joven recuerdo haber… - la cabeza de Tayron se sentía confundida, por primera vez en años había visto a aquel que daño su corazón y por el cual había dejado salir su espíritu lobo – No te me vuelvas a acercar… Rin – ella sale huyendo tomando la mano de Alex mientras Alex mantenía una sonrisa de victoria.

Sin embargo rin los persiguió y Taiyo a Rin – ¡Entonces tu diario se irá a incinerar!

Tayron se detiene mientras lo mira – ¡Regrésame eso, ladrón!

-Ah, ah, ah sí lo quieres… gánalo – Le dice molesto – En un combate contra mí.

-Eso puede ser peligroso Tayron – le dice Alex – Algo me dice que este tipo… tiene algo escondido.

-Además te daré ventaja en – Pero no termino porque alguien le había arrebatado aquello.

-Ups, ¿te quite tu juguete? – Dice una chica a su lado – Espera, quieres esto, ¿no? – Sonríe – Entonces… Gánalo – sonríe. La chica era la pelinegra, Annie, quien sonreía divertida y a su lado estaba Kai, ambas rodeando al joven Rin.

-No te vas a poner a llorar, ¿verdad? – La rubia lo decía tan cruelmente que intento golpearla, pero Cloud se interpuso entre ambos.

-Es mi hermana y esto lo hago… sólo por tu seguridad – le dice al joven mientras Cloud mantenía una mirada serena.

Annie le entrega el diario y luego los cinco se van, dejando a solas a Taiyo y a Rin.

* * *

-Siento las molestias – dice Alex – ese tipo merece una lección – comenta apretando sus puños.

-Así parece – comenta Cloud – pero que hacerle, si él le hubiera golpeado, solo hubiera sentido un toque en el estomago sin aire alguno – La rubia se ríe de manera muy amplia y le dice – ¡exacto! Me conoces mejor que nadie, ¡querido hermano!

Alex les mira, ellos toman rumbo a otra parte por gusto de su hermana, Annie los acompaña a Cloud y Kai, dejando los muy a solas ya que nadie se encuentra alrededor, a Tayron y Alex.

-Bueno… leeré esto – dice – Aquí podrían haber cosas importantes.

La chica comienza a leer uno de sus muchos escritos.

 _Querido diario…_

 _Hoy es un día excelente, por fin se que es eso llamado amistad.  
Un chico en la calle me ayudo a salir de un apuro, a Alice y  
a mi nos pareció un chico muy amable. Alice dijo que le gustaba  
y su nombre no sé cómo era. _

En ese instante Tayron sintió como si un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

… _yo también creo que es amable y agradable._

 _Querido diario…_

 _Esta vez me ha ayudado a no caer en problemas, Alice ya no  
me habla y estoy muy triste. Me fui de casa y Palutena me acogió  
en su hogar. _

_Cuando llegue a la escuela por primera vez, a la gran smash High School  
me encontré con ese chico, su nombre es Alex y es un gran chico…  
Peach y Lucina son sus amigas, de verdad no sé si tengo una oportunidad  
de formas parte de su círculo amistoso._

 _Querido diario…_

 _Hace un año que no escribo en tus páginas…  
Me he enamorado de un chico… del mismo chico el cual yo…_

-¿¡Del cual yo qué!? – Dice Tayron desesperada pasa a las otras páginas, pero están en blanco y además de eso algunas antes de las blancas estaban arrancadas.

La chica termina por tirar el diario al suelo y sentarse ella también.

-¿Ahora qué…? ¿¡Ahora qué!? – Se tapa la cara con las manos.

Alex le mira algo triste, antes de que sonaran las campanas la toma por el brazo y al no ver a nadie le dice – Ahora… esto – la abraza tiernamente mientras le besa en los labios, sin embargo esta se nota llorando, aunque se sonroja.

-N-No hagas eso – dice Tayron a lloras– yo no…

-No se lo diré a nadie, esto es otro de nuestros pequeños secretos – el joven le limpia las lagrimas y al oír la campana le dice – Vamos… tenemos clases que atender – Tayron asiente y ambos se encaminan.

Tras una pared estaban Peach, Zelda, Ike, Rex y Lana.

-Vaya, esto si es intensidad, ¡en mis diferentes colegios no hacían nada! – Comenta divertido – que bien… tal vez debería hacer eso con una chica ya que mi estancia aquí parece permanente – mira a Lana y está nerviosa dice.

-P-Pues d-deberías buscar a u-una chica.

-Quizá no tenga que buscar mucho – sonríe – bien, deberíamos dejar de husmear ¿no? No somos los únicos – Mira en el techo, están Link, Samus, Mac, Laignus, Natalia, Daraen y Stu.

-Oigan… se nota que no tenemos anda más interesante que hacer, pero ellos dos siempre hacen escenas como estas, parecen Shojos – Dice Stu – Y nosotros somos los espectadores.

-Me siento avergonzada – dice Natalia a lado de Laignus, ambos son serios pero se sonrojan con escenas así por no entender el amor.

Link y Samus miran la escena, como de aprender fuera su tarea. Link toma la mano de la rubia y la rubia se avergüenza mientras mira a otro lado.

-¿No tenemos clase? – dice Shulk quien estaba en un cesto de basura junto a Sheik.

-¿¡Que miran!? Estos disfraces son anti Palutena… - dice Sheik – Aunque ahora que soy chica solo quiere matarme… y también anti Ellie.

-¡Ella quiere desposarme! – Dice Shulk teniendo un tic en el ojo.

-Solo quiera una cita contigo – La chica le quita el cesto y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¡WAH! –Sale corriendo Shulk.

-No de nuevo –se pega la frente.

-Bueno, hora de clase – los demás se retiran a sus aulas.

Rutina escolar… pero también hay otra rutina. Esta vez la rutina heroica será demasiado fuerte para los chicos… o tal vez un reto más.

 **-Continuara-**

* * *

Conciencia: ¿¡Que tal!?  
Yuu: ¡Hey! :,v deja mi fic!  
Conciencia: No, te toca limpiar la caja del gato  
Yuu: ¡Pero me todo la última semana!  
Conciencia: ¿Me extrañaron? Tenía un tiempo sin salir, asi que regrese uwu. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo c:

NoSoyAxgel tu OC está muy powerful peor no lo mostrare hasta en los siguientes caps

Igual el tuyo Zarcot uwu Alex está bien chidori c: espero que en los siguientes caps lo represente mucho mejor :,v siento que no lo hice tan Rex como suele ser.


End file.
